Morning Sun
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: "Poor girl," He murmured as he took a blanket from her bed,spread it and laid it across the form of the girl.He put his hand gently on top of her head,running it along her hair for a while, before turning around to leave.TWOSHOT for iRawrTera. RyoutaroxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there everyone. So this is a RyoutaroxOC twoshot dedicated to my friend iRawrTera since it's her birthday today. It features some of my OC's from my extended La Corda Doro fanfiction 'Static'. Since I'm not rich enough to give her anyhting worthwhile, I'll just hope this is okay. :P Also, it was originally meant to be a oneshot, but today's a Saturday so I had a million tutors including the fact that I caught a fever and twisted my knee. Horrible, right?

Anyways, enough about crappy old me, HAPPY BITHDAY TERA-NII-CHAN! :P

P.S. Asashi literally means Morning Sun in English, hence the name of this story. :)

* * *

Tick tock Tick Tock Tick Tock.

"Sharp….Flat…Legato…C-damnit!" She cursed, as the piano issued a mistuned note.

The young girl let her head fall on top of the black and white keys producing a few haphazard tunes, as she let out an exasperated sigh with her eyes closed.

"Maybe you should try playing it a little slower at first," A voice drifted up from behind her. Having previously thought herself to be alone in the room, the young girl turned around to face a male. He had deep green hair which was cut short like a model pupil. His well built figure was further enhanced by his perfectly tanned skin as golden cat like eyes were filled with good humor.

"Ryoutaro-kun, what are you doing here?" Pitch black eyes stared at the boy in surprise.

"I had some work to do," Ryoutaro Tsuchiura shrugged as he approached the girl.

"Maybe you should try playing this bit a little slower to get your fingers more flexible," He suggested again, pointing at a part in the sheet music.

"I can't, there's no time," Asashi sighed again, "I've got to have this piece ready by tomorrow evening."

"But isn't it a duet piece?" The boy in black uniform asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but Keisaku-kun couldn't stay to practice," She explained.

Ryoutaro's eyes narrowed considerably. He had had an ongoing enemity with the popular Keisaku Miura- the latest addition to Seisou Academy's Music Department. Despite his apparent dislike, he decided not to comment lest he should be contradicted by Asashi, who was friends with the moron for a reason unfathomable to Tsuchiura.

"Maybe I shouldn't have transferred to the Music Department at all," Asashi commented shrugging as she began packing all her possessions.

"No," The green haired boy contradicted, "It would just be a waste of talent."

"Right," Asashi said sarcastically, "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a bus on my way home." She muttered drearily.

"Don't say things like that," Ryoutaro's golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"O….kay," The black haired girl was thoroughly taken aback by his sudden mood swing, but decided not to comment about it.

"Bye then, Ryoutaro-kun," She offered him a light smile before going out the door.

"Wait!" He called out, running to catch up with Asashi, "I could help you with your piece if you want." He suggested, trying to act casual.

For a second, Asashi could only stare at him in surprise.

"If you want, that is," The green haired boy amended.

"Um…sure, I'd love that. But are you sure it won't be a bother?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Nope, I don't have anything else to do."

"'Kay, Thanks a lot!" Asashi gave him a happy smile as the two set off into the sunset.

* * *

In a place very close by, a small click issued as a picture was displayed on the screen of a camera. At the sight of it, the owner gave a small malicious laugh as It walked away unnoticed by either of the two victims.

* * *

"…..so the break in this time count will actually- Asashi-san? Asashi-san!" The golden eyed Ryoutaro waved his hand in front of the girl before him, at a loss for the correct action to take.

"Huh-uh?" The girl in question sat up straight, looking around in all directions. Ryoutaro had been tutoring her at the piano for the past hour. After half an hour of listening, enraptured by the way he simplified the teacher's complex explanations, Asashi had begun feeling drowsy. Despite the time being only 7:39, she was dozing off constantly as her temporary tutor's voice went in and out of focus.

"You know, you should really get some sleep. I can go home-" Ryoutaru's worried voice came to her as she opened her eyes wide.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm really sorry! I'll try not to-" The dark haired girl's attempts were cut off.

"It's not that. I mean you _need_ sleep. You've practically got bags under your eyes," Ryoutaro frowned.

"I'll be fine," Asashi waved her hand patronizingly, "I've just been working a bit late for the Student Council and all." She explained, rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"Are you sure?" He still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely," She replied, struggling to keep her eyes open, "So who broke the time count?" She asked, acting perky.

Ryoutaro sighed, slapping his forehead lightly, "No one _broke_ the time count. I said, the _break_ in the time count in the Treble Clef is actually…."

And he continued with his speech. Unfortunately, it did not last long. After another fifteen minutes, he watched Asashi head lolling until it dropped on the table as she slept peacefully.

Ryoutaro could only stare, surprised for a while, before a gentle smile broke out across his face, "Poor girl," He murmured, extracting himself from his seat as he took a blanket from her bed, spread it and laid it across the form of the sleeping girl.

He put his hand gently on top of her head, running it along her hair for a while, before turning to leave, turning off the lights on his way out.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Bad'? worse? Horrible? Worthy tobe rated in the crap-o-meter? Please tell me in a REVIEW! Next chapter will be out to morrow :) Sorry, Tera, hope I didn't disappoint you :)

~Dark


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone. Another chapter as promised. This is the last one obviously. Hope you enjoy. Lots of thanks to** iRawrTera, eva-ayra and Whispering Angels **for their reviews :)_

_Happy Friendship Day minna-san!_

* * *

Japanese Translations:

*Konnichiwa minna-san: Hello everyone.

*Watashiwa _ desu: I'm _

*Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you.

* * *

"Sashi! Wake up!"

Asashi rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she saw a blurred vision of her father standing before her, "Just two more minutes, Dad," She muttered, turning over to stop the sunlight from disturbing her.

"It's 7:50, young woman!" He yelled again.

"What?" The black haired girl shot out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier old man?" She yelled in the midst of brushing her teeth furiously as she struggled not to let out a stream of profanities to curse herself for waking up so late. There would be time enough for that when she was out of the house.

"I tried! You sleep like the dead!" Her father retorted.

"Gah! Get out of my room!" She yelled coming out of the bathroom and diving into the closet to find her school uniform.

"Oh sure, blame it all on your poor Dad," Her father muttered skeptically before leaving the room.

Having changed into the correct clothes, she hurriedly put on her shoes and ran out of the house, denying her mother's offer to have breakfast.

She aimed a glanced down at her watch. It registered 8:08. Damn! She was going to be late; and today was the day of the performance! After all the trouble Ryoutaro had gone through as well. As she ran through the deserted streets, she thought that maybe she shouldn't have joined the Music Department after all.

Having arrived in the middle of last year, she had joined the General Education Department of the prestigious Seisou Academy. But in the current year, she had decided to transfer to the Music Department to work on her piano playing. Turned out it wasn't such a good idea. Music Department students had to learn same things as The General Ed. Students, but they also had the added bulk of Music classes which were most dominant.

On top of that, she had a lot of work as a member of the Student Council. Why she ever wanted to be in the student council was beyond her, but she had to deal with everything all at once now, resulting in less relaxation. As she approached the gates of the school, she made a mental note to thanks Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, her first friend at the school, for bothering to tutor her even though she had fallen asleep half way through.

* * *

Asashi let out a yawn, as she walked out of class. She was thanking God fervently for making their proper teacher be absent, so that she only had to play before a kind substitute teacher who, though she had made quite a few mistakes, did not yell at her.

"Wow, lucky us, huh?" A voice beside her said as turned around to meet the blue eyes of Miura Keisaku.

"Yeah.." She answered, yawning again. Though she didn't have an express enmity with the boy like Ryoutaro and Raiuta, she _was_ exceptionally irritated by him. Not having the heart to just say it up front in case it hurt his feelings, she would just endure his conversations, dropping subtle hints that she didn't want to talk to him. Though they ended up being too subtle since Miura's spirit never seemed dampened and he would always speak perkily around Asashi.

As the two approached the roof of the school with Miura chatting animatedly, Asashi walked towards the group of people sitting there. Trying to ignore her partner's talk about his latest girl friend, she sat down in the midst of her friends. Today, It consisted of Kahoko, Shoko, Ryoutaro, Kazuki, Keiichi and Kazuki and Raiuta.

"Hey, where's Naomi and Sierra?" The young girl asked, sitting down beside Shoko as Miura sat beside her.

"Absent," Raiuta, one of her best friends, shrugged before glaring at Miura, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Raiuta-san," Miura smiled, unaffected by his behavior.

"Really? 'Cause seeing you just ruined my whole day," Raiuta replied sarcastically.

"Rai," Asahi said in a warning tone. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out between the two of them.

The girl sighed, "Fine. I don't even know why you talk with this two-timing moron." She muttered. Once upon a time, Asashi and Keisaku had been going out. But one fine day, Ryoutaro had caught Miura cheating with another. Caught red handed, the black haired girl had no choice but to break up with him, but being too kind hearted, she had accepted Miura's apology and agreed to remain friends against her will, just so his feelings wouldn't be hurt. But her friends had never forgiven him for his felony.

As a tense atmosphere descended upon everyone, the bubbly green haired Kazuki tried to break the ice, "So Asahi-san, did you see Ryoutaro's latest secret admirer?" He asked, chuckling.

"Another letter?" The girl in question asked, grinning, though she felt a pang in her heart. With his growing fame for his extraordinary talent at the piano, the golden eyed boy had also been gaining a number of secret admirers. This did not fare well with Asashi. Ryoutaro had been her first ever friend in Seisou Academy, and he had always been friendly, gentle and kind with her. She was aware that his feelings might have only been that of friendship but she couldn't help it. Before long, she had fallen in love with the handsome pianist, no matter how badly she wanted to deny it. Sadly, she was sure that he didn't reciprocate her feelings, and with his growing amount of fan girls, she didn't think she had a chance.

With every letter he had received lately, from a secret admirer, she had felt a wrench at her heart. She liked Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. But there was nothing she could do about it.

"…Asashi-san?" A voice close to her ear snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh?" She asked, confused as she watched Miura draw his face closer to hers.

"I said that I really would like to get back together with you," He gave a small smirk, coming even closer; much too close for comfort. Now, he was stepping out of the line. Asashi narrowed her eyes, preparing to tell Miura to move away, contemplating violence if he resisted.

But someone else beat her to it.

She watched with wide eyes, as Miura fell backwards, hitting the ground forcefully. Someone had punched him.

For a second she was absolutely shocked, before she heard Raiuta speak.

"All right, go Tsuchiura-kun!" She said, grinning gleefully.

Asashi turned around to spot the back of the green haired boy heading towards the door that led to the stairs. In a split second, she made up her mind to follow him. Standing up and ignoring the stares she was receiving from everyone, she went after Ryoutaro, trying to catch up to him.

Upon entering the room with the staircase, she closed the door as she spotted the boy leaning against the wall.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, blinking. She had never seen him act so rashly or violently.

He didn't answer.

Five minutes. The silence lasted for a whole five minutes until Asashi decided to speak again. She approached him and came to stand right in front of him.

"I was jealous, okay?" He replied, avoiding her eyes.

She stayed silent for a while before speaking, "Of what?" Asashi was confused, "Despite what he may say, his skill at the piano is strictly minimal, you know."

The green haired boy could only stare at her in surprise. Really? Was she _that_ dense?

"Ryoutar-" Her statement was cut off, as the green haired boy leaned down and landed his lips on hers, kissing her forcefully.

For a while, she stared at him in utter shock, until he ended the kiss and stepped back a little.

An awkward the silence descended upon the two of them as the black eyes and golden eyes could only stare at each other.

The golden eyed boy took a deep breath before he began.

"I like you," He said, unable to bring himself to say the actual word.

Asashi blinked at him, looking confused so he tried again.

"I mean not just like, _like _like. Like _really_-" His attempt at a coherent explanation was cut off as stood on tiptoe to press her lips to his gently before turning stepping back.

"I _like_ like you too," She grinned.

* * *

At the door, everyone stood pressed up against it, trying to be quiet, as Kazuki blushed fiercely, his face having turned into a deep cherry red. Shoko and Kahoko were openly smiling as Keiichi only blinked sleepily. Raiuta stood at the front of the group, clutching a camera in her hand, grinning from ear to ear as she stared at the perfect picture displayed on the screen.

"The school newspaper is going to _love_ this."

* * *

_A/N: So? What did you think? Crappy? Welcome to the club. I'd love to hear your opinion, so please leave a REVIEW. Hope you liked it Tera!_

_~Dark_


End file.
